


У меня есть душа

by KisVani



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему привел один из разговоров со Спайком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У меня есть душа

Как жаль, что не существует никаких обществ, вроде групп пострадавших от семейного насилия, но для таких, как она.

«Здравствуйте, меня зовут Дон Саммерс, и моя сестра – Истребительницы вампиров. Ну и еще я не человек, а Ключ для перехода между измерениями, созданный монахами, но это мелочь».

В целом, все было хорошо, даже отлично. Баффи умерла, но вернулась, дом за долги не отняли, удалось избавиться от клептомании… Омрачал дух разве что надвигающийся конец света, но это в Саннидейле случалось почти ежегодно и Дон успела к этому привыкнуть. А о том, кто она (или, правильнее сказать – что она) Дон не задумывалась. Она – это она, тинейджер, живущий со старшей сестрой и время от времени участвующий в борьбе с силами зла. Не больше, не меньше.

Лежа на кровати у себя в комнате, Дон перебирала все эти мысли. Ее соседки сейчас были во дворе – тренировались, оставив комнату ей одной.

Она считала себя обычной… Да она и была бы обычной, не задумывалась бы обо всем подобном и дальше, если бы не Спайк. Теперь у него была душа, но, после того, как он взял себя в руки, особой разницы между ним прежним и нынешним Дон не видела.

Он ей нравился. Не в том смысле, что она была влюблена в него, хотя… На это месте в своих размышлениях она прервалась и села. «Ну, ладно, - подумала Дон, - может немного и влюблена. Но в него в этом доме все влюблены, наверное! Кроме Джайлза. Да и то – кто его знает…»

И вот они сегодня днем на кухне заговорили о душах. Дон пришла, когда все девочки уже разошлись: не хотелось влезать в битву будущих Истребительниц за остатки хлопьев, и встретила на кухне Спайка. Как-то незаметно обычный разговор ни о чем с подшучиванием со стороны вампира перетек в крайне неприятное русло.

— Вообще, - сказал Спайк, - люди зациклены на душе. Душа то, душа это, душа болит, душа ушла в пятки… А ведь куча существ живет без души, и никому от этого нет вреда.

— Не сказала бы, что от вампиров нет вреда, - ответила Дон.

— Вампиры мелочь, - пожал плечами Спайк, - капля в море бездушных, вот у тебя-то тоже нет души, но кому это мешает?

Дон едва не подавилась соком.

— У меня есть душа, - сказала она.

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но нет. Какими бы крутыми не были монахи – они не могли создать душу. Оболочку – да, память – тоже, но и всего-то.

Дон могла бы сказать: «Ты ошибаешься» или: «Это неправда!». Но вместо этого она поставила стакан и сбежала к себе в комнату.

— У меня есть душа, - сказала она вслух.

Ее голос звучал жалко и совсем неубедительно.


End file.
